


Trims Of Gold.

by FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Goddess!Tokoha, One Shot, Prince!Shion, pracitce writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate
Relationships: Anjou Tokoha/Kiba Shion





	Trims Of Gold.

Alone, in his room. Void of any sound. A cup of tea resting off to the side of his desk. His dark blue eyes were to focus on his book in front of him.

“You look bored, I should change that.”

An unfamiliar feminine voice spoke breaking the hushed of the room, talking him out of his deep thoughts, he perked up by the sudden noise. His eyes travel around the large room to find the source of the sound. He was shocked when he found a girl, dressed in rather fancy clothes. Flowers lacing in her design. He couldn’t help but gawk.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Tokoha, Tokoha Anjou and your name is?”

“My name is Shion Kiba.”

“I heard of you before.”


End file.
